


Singles night

by Delso



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Protective Robert, Upset Aaron, jealous robert, scared Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delso/pseuds/Delso
Summary: Aaron was at the having a drink at the pub at the time of the singles event, when a man mistakes him to being part of the singles group.....Rob walks in.





	

Aaron had just got into the pub, having left the scrap yard early due to the intensity of the work he was doing. He grabbed a seat at the bar and ordered a pint which charity brought over. 

"You're home early aren't ya?" Charity asks as she places the pint in front of Aaron.

"Yeah, just as surprising as you actually being at work" Aaron says with a smirk on his face. 

"Oi, don't push it you" Charity says, knowing she'll get her revenge later. 

The pub was a bit busier than usual but Aaron didn't take any notice, he was exhausted and had to deal with the grumpiest customers he'd ever met. He just focused on keeping his eyes open. 

"Hey man" someone says directed at Aaron. 

Confused, Aaron turns around to face the man.

"Alright mate" Aaron says being polite, assuming the guy has the wrong person and mistaken him for someone else. 

"I'm Matt" he says with a friendly smile.

"Oh, right, I'm Aaron" Aaron replies, realising this guy hadn't thought he was someone else, he was just introducing himself. 

Normally Aaron would tell this bloke to do one, but he had had a bad day and this guy seemed jolly and friendly. Maybe he could lighten Aaron's bad mood. 

"Nice to meet ya, so do you live round here?" Matt asks.

"Yeah aha you could say that" Aaron says, deciding to wait a while before he tells Matt he actually lives here. 

"What about you?" Aaron asks, not just out of politeness, but because he actually likes Matt.

"Yeah I live just outside of Hotten" Matt says 

"Ahh cool" Aaron replies 

"Can I get you another drink?" Matt offers

"Oh, yeah cheers man" Aaron says, surprised by Matts generosity. 

"Same again please" Matt says to charity.

Charity looks shocked for a second staring at Aaron and Matt when a sudden looks of realisation washes over he features. Which is soon replaced by a knowing smirk as she pours their drinks. 

"There you go lads" she says smugly.

Aaron gave her a confused look, why was she acting so smug? He just ignores her behaviour because it's charity and that's what she's like.

~~~

Aaron and Matt had been talking for about an hour now, Aaron was comfortable talking to him, which was a rare occurance. They had drank quite a bit, which was why Aaron was excusing himself to go to the bathroom. 

He got up and made his way to the toilet when Matt stopped him by putting a hand on his waist. Alarm bells went off in Aaron's head as he span round, attempting to make distance between him and Matt. 

"Whoa what are you doing?" Aaron asks defensively.

"Oh sorry Aaron, was I moving to fast?" Matt asks apologetically. 

"What do you mean moving to fast?" Aaron says utterly confused.

Matt takes this the wrong way and thinks Aaron's being jokey, so he leans forward and kisses Aaron. 

"Get off me!" Aaron says pushing him away.

"Why are you being like this?!" Matt asks angry now.

"I have a boyfriend back off you creep!" Aaron says, shaking from understanderble fear. 

"Are you being serious?! So you were just playing with me all along? Wasting my time?!" Matt asks angry and he pins Aaron against the wall. 

Aaron just looks at him with pleading eyes, not knowing that Matt was trying to hook up with him. 

Matt leans in again, forcing Aaron to kiss him. Aaron lets the tears silently fall down his face. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Robert howls as he drags Matt off of Arron and throws him in the floor.

The situation immediately becomes clear to him. He realises that it's not Aaron cheating on him, all he had to do was look at his broken, scared fiancé. He suddenly steps infront of Aaron protectively. 

"Man he wanted it!" Matt tries to defend himself. 

That statement angered Robert to no end, he sprints up to Matt and grabs him by the throat and growls at him. 

"Don't you EVER come near my fiancé again! I will kill you if you even look at him, how DARE you put your hands on him" 

Matt looks like he got the threat and leaves, not before he glares back at Aaron and spits out the word "slut" 

Robert goes for him but stops as he hears the broken voice of his fiancé.

"Rob" Aaron sobs 

Robert forgets about the sick man and immediately turns to the man who means the world to him and grabs him in his arms.

"Oh baby, I'm here. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, I have you now" Robert says in the softest voice.

Aaron doesn't reply, just tightens his grip on Robert so he picks Aaron up and takes him through to the back. 

He passes charity who gives him a confused look which turns to guilt really quickly. But Robert just ignores her and takes Aaron through to their bedroom. 

"It's okay sweetheart, he's gone" Robert says soothingly as he places Aaron on the bed and climbs in after him.

"I'm so s-sorry Rob" Aaron cries

"Hey hey! You've got nothing to be sorry for! He's sick and forced you" Robert says, horrified that Aaron was blaming himself. 

"No I should have pushed him off! But my body froze, all I could feel was my dads hands" he sobs breaking down once again into Roberts chest. 

This broke Roberts heart into a million pieces. He felt so guilty, he should have been there to protect Aaron. 

"I'm so sorry baby, I should have been there and I've let you down. I wish I could get my hands on that bloke, I would kill him. So slowly and painfully" Robert says, with nothing but truth behind his words. 

"Not your fault Rob" Aaron mumbles, clearly falling asleep. 

"You're mine to protect Aaron" Robert replies knowing Aaron probably didn't hear him, too exhausted by all this trauma. 

Robert was furious, now Aaron was okay the feeling of jealously flared back up inside of him. Aaron is his fiancé, nobody should be touching him! 

He kissed Aaron's head and held him tighter in his arms, he will never let anything like that happen again. 

~~~

Later that night Aaron and Robert were in the kitchen, Aaron wouldn't move from Roberts side. Which Robert was thankful for because he wouldn't be able to let Aaron out of his sight after today. 

Charity walks in looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry Aaron, it was only meant to be a bit of revenge, I had no idea that he would do that to you" she explains 

Roberts face hardens. 

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Robert shouts, furious.

"Well I knew that bloke was here for the singles event, but I wanted to get Aaron back for his comment earlier so I just let the bloke flirt with him. Knowing Aaron was oblivious to it, I had no idea it would end like that. Robert I'm so sorry" 

Robert couldn't even comprehend what he was hearing.

"You put MY boyfriend in a dangerous situation! How could you be so stupid! You know what he's been through!" Robert screams. The emotion so strong in his voice.

"Rob, please clam down, it's okay charity you weren't to know" Aaron says, a tear eascaping from his eye.

Robert just pulls Aaron into his chest and squeases his eyes closed to before glaring at charity. 

"If anything, ANYTHING had happened to him, this Matt wouldn't be the only person I would be murdering! " Robert growls protectively.

Charity just nods, knowing full well she was in the wrong. She leaves into the bar leaving Aaron and Robert alone again. 

"Rob" Aaron says quietly.

"Yeah babe?" Robert asks, expecting Aaron to have a go at him for the way he spoke to charity.

"I love you" Aaron simply whispers

"I love you too, so much" Robert replies holding Aaron impossibly close, so scared to let go, just incase someone might try to take him away from him. 

Robert will always react the way he did, it's his instinct, to protect and keep Aaron safe. It was just wired into him.


End file.
